


Surrender

by triste



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give yourself to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Title: Surrender   
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Itachi/Naruto  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

"Please..."

Finally, his patience had paid off. He’d gotten Naruto alone and he’d rid him of his guardian Jiraiya, the toad sennin.

“Please...”

He’d gotten Naruto onto the bed with surprising ease. Naruto had been confused and suspicious, naturally. He had also been anxious and fearful once Itachi had made his intentions clear, but now that Itachi had Naruto where he wanted him, he wasn’t about to let him go again so easily.

Naruto was seductive enough on his own. The power of the nine-tails only served to tempt Itachi even further. That terrifying, demonic power excited and entranced him almost as much as Naruto’s innocence and energy did.

“Please...”

Naruto would have resisted and fought with him if he hadn’t used his Sharingan. The hypnotic effect had calmed Naruto somewhat and, for a little while at least, Itachi had total control over his temporarily immobilised body. Pushing all the right buttons and touching him in all the right places had made Naruto putty in his hands. He hadn’t even protested when Itachi had stripped him of his clothing.

Itachi had rendered him pretty much incoherent shortly after getting him naked, but even in his feverish state, he’d managed to slur out questions. Itachi had graced him with very few answers. He told Naruto only his name and that he desired him along with the power that he possessed. For the time being, he refused to say anything more than that.

He’d made it so that Naruto was incapable of asking anything else from that moment on. All he seemed capable of now were nonsense sounds and occasional pleas. He was drowning in his desire, lost in his lust and for now, that was exactly how Itachi wanted him.

“Please...”

Itachi glanced up at Naruto, his expression one of mild curiosity. "Please...what?" he asked softly. Naruto said nothing, just shook his head and whined softly. "Please...stop?"

"No!" Naruto shook his head again and arched his throat, straining frantically against the hold Itachi had over him.

"Please...more?"

Naruto nodded eagerly and Itachi allowed a small smile to grace over his lips. He curled his fingers around the base of Naruto's cock and slowly ran his tongue from base to tip in a long, torturous lick. Naruto keened quietly, scrunching his eyes shut as he panted for air. Itachi watched the emotions play across his face for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Naruto's cock.

He could feel it pulse inside his snug grip and he let his tongue sneak out again, coating Naruto’s length with saliva. Once that had been done, he began to move his hand up and down in smooth, sure strokes, pausing every now and again to rub his thumb against the underside of Naruto's cock or press his index finger lightly against the slit at the tip.

Naruto was moaning and thrashing his head desperately on the pillow. Itachi knew how agonising it must be for him to keep so still when all he wanted to do was buck and arch and writhe. As it was though, he decided to keep control over Naruto's body for a little while longer, allowing him only the movements of his lips and head.

"Is this what you want, Naruto-kun?" he said quietly as he continued rubbing his thumb over and around the head of Naruto's cock, smearing the sticky pre-come to further lubricate his arousal. "Does this feel good to you?"

Naruto could do little more than gasp and nod in response and Itachi's smile widened slightly.

"Would you like more from me?"

He noticed the way Naruto hesitated and he narrowed his eyes, lowering his head and taking the tip of Naruto's cock into his mouth so that he could suck on it briefly before pulling away again.

"Is this what you want?"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and Itachi resisted the urge to smirk smugly when he saw how glazed they were. The pupils were so dilated that he could barely see the rings of right blue surrounding them anymore. It was almost enough to make him forget about his earlier plan and just bed Naruto right there and then. He forced himself to calm down though as he told himself that now wasn't the time. He had to lure Naruto into his clutches slowly, but surely and he wasn't about to force him into anything that he didn't want to do. Besides, he was a master of persuasion and manipulation. He didn't need to do things forcefully.

"More..." Naruto said weakly, wetting his lips with his tongue.

Itachi smiled kindly at him. "What do you need, Naruto-kun?"

"I need more," Naruto said pleadingly, licking his lips again.

"And what else do you need?" Itachi prompted.

Naruto closed his eyes and gave a deep, shuddering sigh. "You."

This time, Itachi didn't bother holding back his satisfaction upon hearing Naruto's words and he finally saw fit to reward the boy by giving him what he had been asking for.

Naruto wailed loudly when Itachi engulfed his straining erection with his mouth, moaning and sobbing as Itachi worked him with his lips and his tongue. Hearing those sounds made Itachi feel like a God as Naruto whined and begged and pleaded for him not to stop. Not that he had any intention of doing such a thing, of course. He loved the way Naruto called out for him, loved the way he felt, loved the way he tasted. Having this much control over someone made him feel all-powerful and that power and control only added to the excitement only served to excite him even further.

Even though most of Naruto's body was temporarily paralysed, it didn't stop him from being so responsive. A quick lick here would cause him to whimper, a slick suckle there would cause him to groan deeply and a teasing little nip would cause him to gasp out loudly in shock.

Still, Itachi would have liked to feel Naruto's hands on him, but he supposed he would have to save that for another day. For now, his sounds and responsiveness were more than enough. For now, he could allow himself to touch without being touched in return and he didn't bother holding back as he let Naruto's cock slip out of his mouth regretfully, ignoring the younger boy's sharp whine of neglect as he let his hands explore.

Pale hands fluttered like twin doves over Naruto's thighs, slender and deceptively fragile, but strong enough to wield swords and snap bones. Naruto's skin was tanned and smooth, his inner thighs almost baby soft against Itachi's calloused fingertips. Itachi dipped his fingers down lower to feel skin that was softer still as he carefully cupped his hand under Naruto's sac.

The sense of power and control wasn't the only things that excited Itachi. Knowing that he was the very first person to touch Naruto in this way was also arousing. The sheer energy and innocence that seemed to radiate off the boy was one of the many things that attracted Itachi. He wanted to preserve that innocence the same time he wanted to rip it away brutally. Once he'd taken that innocence away from Naruto, it would belong to him and only him, just as the rest of him would eventually.

Itachi's fingers drifted up towards Naruto's stomach, tracing over the seal. An ugly scowl crossed his beautiful face as he placed his palm flat over the marking and pressed down against it possessively. He wanted Naruto's power even more than he wanted his innocence and he would stop at nothing to get it. He wanted Naruto's power, his innocence, his body, his soul...in short, he wanted to own everything that this boy had.

"Please..."

Itachi glanced up to see that Naruto was watching him again through half-lidded eyes and he smiled, bending his head just a little and rubbing his thumbs over the spiral-shaped seal, nuzzling and kissing it. He could feel Naruto's cock twitching against the crook of his neck and he rubbed his cheek against it like a cat, causing Naruto to gasp and whimper.

He kissed the seal again, closing his eyes and feeling the power that pulsed within it. He could feel Naruto's stomach jumping in response to his kisses and the way the ends of his bangs tickled his skin, could still feel his cock twitching agitatedly against his cheek.

Itachi turned his head to the side and blew lightly on it, drawing a sharp gasp from Naruto. He pushed Naruto's thighs further apart so that he was spread out invitingly before him. Naruto really had no idea of how tempting he actually was. Most other people would shun him and push him away, but Itachi ached to ensnare him and keep him all to himself. He ached to show Naruto that, unlike Konoha's other residents, he desired the power of the nine-tails, rather than feared it.

He also had absolutely no intention of sharing Naruto with Akatsuki or anybody else for that matter, nor did he have any intention of letting the boy go anytime soon. Naruto belonged to him now and he would not give him up lightly.

He finally turned his attention back to Naruto’s cock as he tongued and sucked at it teasingly. Naruto was cursing now and Itachi smirked as he contemplated scolding the younger boy for his foul language. In the end, he put his mouth to better use as he practically swallowed Naruto’s cock whole, letting the blond feel the constriction of his throat around his hypersensitive flesh.

Naruto was sobbing again and his cries and pleas were music to Itachi’s ears. He’d tormented the boy enough for one day and he decided to just get down to it as he sucked at Naruto as strongly as he could. Naruto’s cock twitched and jerked inside his mouth in warning and Itachi pulled back just a little before he came, releasing himself into Itachi’s waiting mouth with a small howl.

Once Itachi had finished cleaning him with his tongue, he pushed himself up and glanced down at Naruto’s trembling body with more than a hint of pride. Naruto looked spent beyond belief, splayed out on the bed, sweaty and exhausted. Itachi leaned up so that he could kiss Naruto’s forehead and the smaller boy stared at him with glassy, unfocused eyes. Itachi smiled and finally saw fit to release Naruto from his hold, freeing his body from its paralysis.

Naruto didn’t move though. He just lay there panting as he continued to gaze up at Itachi.

“Why?” he asked breathlessly.

“Because I can,” Itachi told him calmly.

~~

He didn’t see Naruto again for another six weeks. Kisame had advised him to lay low for a while after the toad-sennin Jiraiya had turned up to protect his young student. Itachi had agreed. He didn’t want to do anything rash and he knew that Jiraiya was probably watching Naruto like a hawk after what had happened in the hotel. Itachi still kept tabs on the boy, of course. He’d also learned that his younger brother had been hospitalised after what he’d done with him, but Itachi wasn’t interested in Sasuke right now. He had bigger and better things to occupy his mind.

Finding out where Naruto lived hadn’t been too difficult. Breaking into his apartment had been even easier and Itachi had waited patiently for Naruto to return home from his training session. His wait was rewarded just as the sun began to set. He heard the front door open and close, heard the sounds of Naruto’s faint grumbling coming from inside the hallway.

Naruto made his way into the bedroom just a few seconds later and didn’t even notice Itachi sitting on the end of his bed until he turned the overhead light on. He gasped in shock when he caught sight of Itachi and backed away from him slowly, whipping out a kunai from his pocket and holding it out in front of him defensively.

“I mean you no harm,” Itachi said mildly as he rose to his feet.

“Oh yeah?” Naruto continued backing away, never taking his eyes off the older male. “Why are you here? What do you want?”

“You.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard, clearing his throat. “I think you should leave.”

“I have no intention of going anywhere, Naruto-kun,” Itachi replied with a shrug.

“You hurt Sasuke!” Naruto said accusingly.

“So I did.”

“You killed your entire family!”

“That’s correct.”

“Are you going to kill me too?”

“I already said that I meant you no harm.”

“But…but…you’re bad! You’ve done some horrible things!” Naruto’s voice trailed off as Itachi advanced on him, moving closer and closer still until he was standing only inches away from him.

“I have,” Itachi agreed mildly. “And I will probably continue doing horrible things until the day I die.”

“Until Sasuke kills you, you mean.”

Itachi shrugged indifferently. “It was my wish for Sasuke to grow strong and eventually take my life, just like I told him to. That day is still far away though and I have more important things to worry about than my brother.”

“Don’t you care?” Naruto asked shakily. “Doesn’t it make you just a little bit sad that Sasuke is in the hospital because of you? Did you really have to hurt him?”

“He got in my way,” Itachi replied, reaching out and taking hold of Naruto’s chin gently. “I told him that I wasn’t interested in him right now.”

“You made him crazy,” Naruto accused.

“I daresay I did, but as I mentioned earlier, that was my wish. If Sasuke really wants to defeat me that badly, he should hate and spite and survive as best he can. He seems to have taken those words to heart.”

“How could you do such a thing?” Naruto demanded. “He’s your *brother*!”

“He is foolish.”

“I don’t understand you!”

“No one does.”

Itachi lowered his head and guided his lips towards Naruto’s own. Naruto resisted at first, but his attempts at pushing Itachi away were half-hearted at best. His mouth was slack and unresponsive, but Itachi nipped and licked until it finally parted and allowed him entrance. His tongue swept inside greedily, tasting the treasures of Naruto’s mouth as his arms wrapped around the younger boy’s waist and held him possessively against his body.

Naruto was trembling when he pulled away and Itachi knew it wasn’t out of fear. He didn’t have to be a mind reader to know what sort of things were running through Naruto’s head at the moment. There would be guilt of course, for having enjoyed the things that they had done that day back in the hotel room.

Shame usually came along with guilt. Naruto would most likely feel ashamed of himself for falling into his enemy’s arms so easily and also for wanting more of what he could give to him. And if that weren’t enough, Naruto would probably be feeling anger, confusion, humiliation and bewilderment, but also desire. The desire to touch and be touched by someone…anyone in return. All his life he’d wanted attention and now that he’d got it, he didn’t know what to do with it.

“We can’t do this,” Naruto whispered. “It isn’t right.”

“There is no right and wrong,” Itachi told him. “Just as there is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it.”

Naruto moaned helplessly, his traitorous body betraying him as he arched into Itachi’s caresses. Itachi guided him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it, quickly shedding Naruto of his clothing. He didn’t bother to use his Sharingan on the boy this time. He was confident that he wouldn’t push him away for this.

He removed his own cloak and let it fall soundlessly to the floor before laying himself out on top of Naruto and covering him with his body. He let his lips and fingers wander wherever they pleased, re-learning the taste and feel of Naruto’s skin. He branded Naruto’s slender neck with his mouth, skittered his fingertips across smooth shoulders and covered his chest with butterfly kisses.

It took him a moment to register the fact that Naruto’s hands were tugging hesitantly at his shirt and he stilled, allowing the younger boy to touch him at his leisure. Naruto blushed shyly as he exposed Itachi’s bare torso, running his hands tentatively over his skin as though he was afraid that it would burn him.

Itachi wanted him to touch and explore, so he shifted their positions so that he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed and Naruto was perched in his lap. Naruto was completely naked and he seemed embarrassed about that at first until he distracted himself by splaying his fingers out over Itachi’s chest, feeling the way his heart beat steadily underneath his palms.

He grazed Itachi’s nipples accidentally, drawing a faint gasp from the older boy. He looked up, startled, but Itachi only licked his lips and told him to do it again. Naruto nodded, rubbing his thumbs curiously over the puckered little nubs and toying with them gently.

Itachi laid a hand on his head and pushed him downward, guiding Naruto’s mouth toward his chest. Naruto’s lips stumbled over his skin, clumsy and inexperienced, but occasionally brushing over the right spots. Itachi pushed him down lower and lower until Naruto was down before him on his hands and knees, facing the bulge in his pants.

Itachi took hold of his hand and placed it over his crotch, hissing sharply and arching up into his touch. Naruto’s fingers fumbled nervously with the fly of his pants and it took him a minute to draw it down all the way before he pushed the waistband down over Itachi’s hips and freeing his erection.

For a while, he just stared and Itachi knew that he must have been comparing it with his own. He smiled indulgently, taking Naruto’s hand again and wrapping it firmly around his erection. Naruto’s hands were small, his fingers just barely able to curl around Itachi’s width. He brought his other hand up so that he could form a snug tunnel around Itachi’s cock, letting the head peek out through the top of his fist.

Itachi noticed that Naruto’s nails were bitten down almost to the quick. His hands were soft and almost tiny in comparison to his own, but Itachi liked the way they felt on his cock.

Naruto glanced up at him with wide blue eyes, looking slightly unsure as to what Itachi expected him to do next. Itachi offered no advice, or encouragement and eventually, Naruto ducked his head and let his tongue flick over the tip of Itachi’s cock.

Itachi gasped and Naruto looked up again. Evidently, he must have been reassured by whatever he had seen, because he immediately went back to his task, removing one of his hands and resting it lightly on Itachi’s thigh, but keeping the other one firmly in place as he licked his way down Itachi’s cock.

He was sloppy and unsure of himself, but his clumsy touches still felt heavenly to Itachi. Eventually, Naruto began applying himself with more enthusiasm, glossing Itachi’s length with his saliva.

“Suck,” Itachi told him.

And Naruto did.

He was only able to take in the first three or four inches on that attempt, but Itachi thrust his hips up the same time as he pushed Naruto’s head down onto him, sliding into his throat and hearing the younger boy choking helplessly. He held Naruto’s head down a few seconds longer before releasing it and letting himself ease out of Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto gasped for air desperately, staring up at him with watery eyes, but Itachi pushed him back down again. Naruto opened his mouth immediately, whimpering as Itachi invaded his throat once again.

Itachi shuddered at the sight of his cock disappearing between those pretty lips, running his fingers through Naruto’s hair tenderly and softly calling out his name. He’d known from his research that Naruto was a quick learner and this time proved to be no exception. Itachi was definitely pleased. He wondered briefly what Naruto would look like with a collar clamped around his slender neck, but put that image to one side as he let his fingers wander again.

He slowly trailed the tip of his index finger along Naruto’s spine, feeling the bumps and ridges of each individual vertebra. Naruto shivered in response, canting his hips when Itachi reached his ass. He gave Naruto’s buttocks a quick, firm squeeze before lazily sliding his finger down between them.

At this age, Naruto’s body was still soft and rounded rather than firm and muscled. His ass was inviting like a girl’s, rather than tight and toned, the way it should be. Or would be once he’d eventually shed the rest of his baby fat.

Itachi found that he liked it though. Naruto’s body was still changing, still growing and no doubt it would be fascinating to watch the boy develop into a man over time.

Naruto whimpered again when Itachi’s fingers found the little hidden pucker, probing at it gently with his fingertips before moving down to his balls. His moan reverberated around Itachi’s cock, causing the older boy to groan in response as he carefully cradled Naruto’s sac in the palm of his hand.

Naruto seemed to have forgotten about what he’d been doing to Itachi at this point and Itachi frowned in disapproval, sliding his free hand up to the nape of Naruto’s sweaty neck and forcing him back down again. Naruto whimpered and took hold of Itachi once more, alternating between sloppy licks of his tongue and tantalising sucks of his mouth.

Itachi’s gaze drifted over to Naruto’s bedside table and reached over for the bottle of lotion that lay on top of it. Naruto glanced up at him in curiosity when he snapped the bottle open, but quickly went back to his task before Itachi could say anything.

Itachi hadn’t been planning on taking Naruto’s virginity quite so soon, but the temptation of despoiling the last of his innocence was too much to resist. He wanted everything that Naruto possessed, wanted to stamp his mark over the boy and take another step to owning him completely.

Naruto looked up at him again, his blue eyes cloudy, but still curious and the only word that ran through Itachi’s head at that moment was ‘mine.’

He squeezed a large amount of lotion over his fingers before moving them to Naruto’s entrance and sliding the first one inside. Naruto gasped in shock, his hands flying to Itachi’s thighs and gripping them tightly.

“Wh...what are you doing?” he whispered.

“I’m making you mine,” Itachi told him quietly as he added another finger. Naruto grunted and tried to jerk away from the invading fingers, but Itachi held him firmly in place. “Am I hurting you?”

“I…n…no,” Naruto said breathlessly. “It feels weird though.”

“Not for much longer, it won’t.”

Naruto cried out when he felt yet another finger push inside and Itachi ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair soothingly. Naruto was sweating and shuddering and Itachi knew that just having those three fingers inside of him must be almost overwhelming for him. The first two had gone in without much resistance, but Naruto had begun to tense when the third one made its appearance.

Itachi didn’t want him to be tense. He wanted this experience to be enjoyable for him and Naruto both and that wasn’t going to happen if Naruto didn’t relax a little.

“Be patient,” Itachi told him. “I promise this will feel good.”

Naruto looked as though he didn’t quite believe him and Itachi pulled him up so that he was on his knees in front of him. Naruto’s hands flew up to his shoulders and he dug his fingers painfully into Itachi’s skin. Itachi paid it no heed though. Instead, he took hold of Naruto’s cock and began pumping it lightly. Naruto hissed and jerked his hips, then mewled when Itachi’s fingers slipped deeper inside him.

The dark-haired shinobi bent his head so that he could suck lightly at the base of Naruto’s throat, then trailed his way up to Naruto’s mouth, drowning out his noises with a searing kiss. Naruto’s body was trembling with all the stimulation and Itachi carefully removed his fingers from Naruto’s ass, reluctantly releasing his hold on the younger boy’s mouth.

He guided Naruto so that he was kneeling over his hips and pushed him down slowly so that his buttocks were just barely grazing the tip of his erection. The startled expression on Naruto’s face would have been comical if the situation hadn’t been so intense, but once he’d gotten over his moment of shock, he looked up at Itachi as if he was trying to figure out what to do next.

Itachi covered Naruto’s mouth with his own again, kissing him deeply, letting his tongue play over Naruto’s. He took hold of his cock in one hand and placed the other on Naruto’s hip as he gradually pulled the younger boy down the same time as he thrust upward so that his erection was prodding at Naruto’s ass, seeking out his entrance.

Naruto’s body resisted at first as the head of Itachi’s cock slowly pushed its way inside. He was tensing up again in spite of the way Itachi was kissing him skilfully and Itachi sighed regretfully, breaking the kiss and forcing Naruto to look him in the eye.

“Surrender,” he hissed. “Give yourself to me.”

Naruto was looking equally dazed and pained and Itachi took hold of his face, resting his forehead against Naruto’s as he stared into his eyes. Naruto’s attention was caught immediately and his gaze bored into Itachi’s, unable to bring himself to look away or even move. He seemed transfixed and Itachi took the opportunity to pull Naruto further down onto his cock, pausing again for a moment when Naruto was halfway down onto him.

Naruto continued to stare at him, unblinking and Itachi finally let him slide the rest of the way onto his cock until he was buried to the hilt inside Naruto. He had to close his own eyes at that point as he bit back a groan. Naruto was almost unbearably tight and Itachi was grateful for his self-control, otherwise he would have started pounding into Naruto’s body without even sparing a thought for the younger boy.

He could feel Naruto’s chest rising and falling frantically against his own, his breath coming in short, sharp pants. Naruto’s own erection was digging into his stomach, but other than his breathing and occasional trembling, he was motionless in Itachi’s lap.

The older boy opened his eyes again to see that Naruto wasn’t even looking at him anymore. His eyes were scrunched tightly shut and Itachi leaned in to kiss him again, just brushing his lips lightly over Naruto’s. He called out for the younger boy, his voice soft and strained-sounding.

Naruto responded to the sound of his name, fluttering his eyes open and staring up at Itachi. Itachi gasped in surprise and a spark of excitement jolted through him at what he saw. The crimson-coloured eyes of the demon fox stared back at him and Itachi shuddered. He knew that the kyuubi’s power often overflowed whenever Naruto’s emotions were particularly heightened and he slid one hand down over Naruto’s belly, gasping again when he felt the steady throbbing of the seal underneath his palm.

Itachi drew his hips back gradually before thrusting upward again and the movement seemed to break Naruto out of his trance. He blinked and looked vaguely confused for a second before his eyes gradually returned to their usual bright blue. Itachi kissed him again and Naruto whimpered, sliding his arms around Itachi’s neck and holding onto him tightly as the older boy began a lazy rhythm.

Little by little, Itachi could feel Naruto’s body growing accustomed to the invasion of his length and it no longer resisted, but began to relax. Itachi’s hands moved to Naruto’s waist and lifted him up and down his cock until Naruto started riding him on his own, meeting Itachi’s thrusts and practically bouncing in his lap.

Once Naruto seemed a little surer of himself, Itachi reached down and grasped the younger boy’s cock, pumping it firmly in his hand. Naruto gave a half-moan, half-sigh noise and uttered Itachi’s name breathlessly.

Itachi groaned, jerking his hips upward with slightly more force than before. That was the first time Naruto had ever spoken his name and Itachi found that he liked the way it sounded coming from Naruto’s lips.

“Again,” he commanded. “Say my name.”

Naruto did so, crying out for Itachi as the older boy finally gave in, slamming his hips up repeatedly as though he was trying to buck Naruto off of him. Naruto’s cock was sticky and smeary with pre-come, making the movements of Itachi’s hand much smoother as he jerked the other boy off, forcing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Naruto was moaning and whimpering and making other little nonsensical sounds that thrilled Itachi to hear. He himself was far quieter though, allowing himself only a few soft gasps and sighs, instead choosing to let his body speak for him.

Naruto was moving faster and faster up and down his cock now, little high-pitched whines emerging from the back of his throat, breath quick and panicky as he finally surrendered, arching his back and sobbing pitifully as he came. He collapsed against Itachi, holding onto him weakly as Itachi continued to bury himself inside the smaller boy over and over again, snapping his hips up repeatedly until he gasped sharply, his entire body stiffening as he released himself inside Naruto, marking him yet again and staking his claim over the one who now belonged to him.

Naruto was still panting fitfully, but eventually, his breathing calmed down enough so that he could speak. “You were right,” he said faintly. “It did feel good.”

Itachi almost laughed at that. Instead, he rested his chin on the top of Naruto’s head and gathered him even closer. For a while, everything was peaceful, but Itachi wasn’t given nearly enough time to appreciate the stillness. He could feel Naruto slowly tensing in his arms and he sighed, nuzzling his nose into the younger boy’s messy blond locks.

“Stop feeling so guilty,” he said quietly.

“How…how did you know?”

“I know more about you thank you might think.”

Naruto looked up at him in surprise and Itachi stared back at him evenly.

“What do you know about me?” he asked hesitantly.

“I know that your favourite food is ramen,” Itachi told him, earning himself a smile from the boy who was currently nestled in his embrace. “I know that you like to eat out at the Ichiraku every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday.”

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him. “What else do you know about me?”

“I know that you’re lonely,” Itachi told him. “Even though you try your best, you can’t hide the fact that you’re love-starved and that you’ve been alone for most of your life.”

“But I’m not alone anymore,” Naruto insisted, his expression earnest.

“You’re still desperate for attention,” Itachi replied. “You have mine though. What do you intend to do with it?”

“I…I don’t know…” Naruto trailed off and looked away. “I don’t know anything about you. I know your name and that you’re Sasuke’s brother and that you’ve…that you killed your family.”

“I’m a bad person, Naruto. I’m not going to deny that.”

Naruto laughed hollowly. “Why am I doing this?” he asked, sounding as though he was talking to himself rather than Itachi. “What are you doing to me? Do you make everyone around you go crazy or something?”

“I can give you what you need, Naruto,” Itachi told him firmly. “Just as you can give me what I need. A relationship like this is beneficial to both parties involved.”

“You want the nine-tails.”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.”

“Then why do you want me too?” Naruto wanted to know. “Why do you chase after me and say all these things to me and…and…”

“Make love to you?”

Naruto blushed deeply, as though he’d only just remembered the fact that he was still sitting on Itachi’s cock.

“But still…why?” he asked eventually. “Don’t you think you’re powerful enough already? I couldn’t beat you. Sasuke couldn’t beat you. Hell, you even kicked Kakashi-sensei’s ass. Why would someone like you need the power of the nine-tails? I just don’t get it. I don’t get *you*.”

“I desire what most people fear,” Itachi said. “I accept you for what you are. I accept you for *who* you are. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”

“Well, yeah, I guess…” Naruto trailed off. “I just never thought I’d get it from someone like…like…”

“Like me?” Itachi gave him a small, humourless smile. “I know what it’s like to be alone, Naruto. I know what it’s like to be feared and resented. I’ve known how harsh isolation can be ever since I was young. I understand you and I accept you.”

“So what now? You want us to be best buddies just because the village hates us both?”

"I want you to be with me. I want you to give me everything that you own."

"That's a pretty big commitment. Isn't this only the second time we've met? I thought courtships were supposed to last longer."

Naruto was avoiding his gaze and he wasn't smiling in spite of his wisecracks. Itachi kissed his forehead. "I can give you everything you've ever wanted," he reminded. "You're everything I need. Together, we would be unstoppable."

Naruto didn’t seem entirely convinced of what he was saying, but Itachi didn’t mind. Naruto was right, this *was* only the second time they’d met. He still had time to bring the younger boy completely under his spell, still had time to wean him off the things and the people that he clung to stubbornly. For now, he would be patient. For now, he would be satisfied with what little Naruto was willing to give to him.

For now, anyway.

 

End.


End file.
